Predatory
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: "Despite my uncertainty, I feel a power within me. A dangerous, powerful, blood lust. I'm a predator who prays upon the weak, apparently. But, I can't help but wonder; Who WAS I?" Just turned and alone, this woman journeys to find her Maker and past. OC
1. Awoken

_Hey, hey. Scitah here. To celebrate the new season(3) of True Blood, I've decided to add my own crap to the True Blood fan fiction on this site. But, I'm going to need your help on this before I can continue. **Tell me what you'd like to see**. **Tell me if this character should be paired with anyone and how close to the show I should stay**. **Give me details of what you'd like to see**. Thanks! - Scitah_

* * *

Buried. I felt buried and crushed and cold. It was dark and I could see nothing and move nothing. I was trapped and alone. I wriggled to see if there was any space at all around me, but there was none. Panic began to seep in and I tried to scream for help, but found none. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was dieing. There was something smooth beside me, cold and fleshy, but I didn't realize that until much, much later. I am unaware of how I got out, or how my arms had moved from my side to pull me up, but they did.

I surfaced from the cold dirt to a barren battle field that was once a flourished town well into Germany. No one was around to notice my naked form… No one to explain to me who I was or why I was buried. No one to give me clothes, warmth, company, or to help me satiate this hunger.

A cold and harsh wind blew by and I was reminded of just how naked I was. It was so improper, but I was so hungry. But it wasn't a hunger that I knew my body was accustomed to… It was different… Draining and clawed almost. Like a beast was attempting to tear from my stomach.

It took me a while to stand properly and even longer to walk without falling. These streets, or what was left of them were empty and broken. The buildings and store fronts reflecting perfectly the damage that had been done. What had happened here? Why was I buried? Where was everyone? These were questions that repeated over and over again in my mind. These, and various others just like them.

Soon, darkness fell and I was blind once more. I couldn't move without hurting myself, so all that was left for me to do was sit upon the place on which I stood. Dark clouds blotted out the tiniest sliver of the moon, making it seem as if the sky itself wished to mock me. I don't know why, but I found myself cursing a face I did not know, nor could remember solidly enough to verbally describe.

There was a noise, like a drum. Soft at first, but once I first heard it, it grew recognizable. A heart beat. A rhythm. One that curled my hunger and moved me across a great distance to throw a slab of concrete from a body that I could clearly see. This body was a Nazi Captain, one who was bloody, bruised, and dieing. This man looked up at me, squinting to see. It was when his eyes found my presence, that the clouds parted for that small sliver of silver moon and silhouetted my bare form.

This man questioned me, but I found that I did not understand his words. I knelt and crawled over him like a predator, his broken body a tease to my hunger. Again, he questioned me and I paid no mind to his blathering as my fingers made quick work of his high collar. There… Right there. His throat was bared to me and an excitement filled me, making the hunger roar violently within me. Next thing I know is my chin is soaked and a thick liquid rolls down my stomach. The man is dead and I am riding a high that sends shivers down my spine and a sense of need between my thighs.

As my mind catches up to my actions and body, I suddenly feel dirty and monstrous. What have I done? I have killed a man… By draining him of his blood and drinking every last drop. And the fact that the feeling of him dieing beneath her while his blood fell below her chin and down her body gave her a sexual thrill only worsened things.

The clouds curtain the sliver once more and I am left alone with my prey. Another chilling wind sweeps by and I am reminded of my nudity. Stripping this poor helpless man of his long coat and hat, I don them. There is nothing to say, though I feel as if I should wish his soul safety and peace… The thought only worsens my own elf loathing and pity, so I turn away and stumble through the darkness.

I now reflect the decimated street full of confusion and broken memories no one understands or can fully remember. In my stolen, dead man's coat and hat to break the wind from my fleshy and bare body. I am not a human… If I was, I do not remember it. But what I am now escapes me as of yet.

Despite my uncertainty, I feel a power within me. A dangerous, powerful, blood lust… I am a predator who prays upon weak men, apparently.

But… I can't help but wonder; Who WAS I?


	2. Monster of Dreams

_This one will most likely not be as good as the first chapter, but I had a short and goal in mind for our little predator Vampire... _

_Sugestions, comments, and questions are welcome! - Scitah_

* * *

I had been wandering without aim for hours in the darkness. Offered only slight glimpses of what lay before me when the sliver for a moon was uncovered by the clouds. I continued whether the moon was out or hidden. I had no choice, but soon enough, I began to feel sluggish.

Glancing ahead of me, I saw the moon in it's tiny glory disappear beyond the horizon. The sun was coming and I was exhausted. In need of shelter, I found a rather beaten building and ducked in. I just needed somewhere to sleep for a few hours… Just a few.

Seeing as the rubble that made the building was unproductive from the chilling winds, I went into the cellar… This must have been a bar of some sort… What ever it was required heavy doors in the cellar to a room. Prying it open, the lock snapped off and I stared at the broken lock in wonder.

How had I done this? Did it have something to do with… With what I did to that man whose hat and coat I wore at this moment? His blood…

Simply remembering the kill, I felt a heightened awareness of how close the sun was and the four tiny hearts beating, accompanies by the three larger ones.

Glancing upwards at the cowering family, the hunger clawed but I was now strong enough, or at least not hungry enough, to push it back down. The father and eldest son were quick to lunge at me. The father had tackled me and I was surprised before pushing him off of me. My new found strength sent him into the doorway, snapping his back in half and leaving him in great pain and paralyzed from at most the last rib and down.

The eldest son cried out and grabbed a large broom to swing at me. I remember catching it before drawing him closer and biting into his fleshy neck. He wasn't old enough for the army, twelve at least… But his blood was so… Different from the soldier earlier.

The sun drew closer, I felt it, and an urgency to find peace before it rose fully. I drained the small body of the eldest boy quickly and dropped him to the ground, dead. There was no time to mourn the young lost life. The husband was next to die.

As I leaned over him, I felt something snap hard over my head. It didn't hurt, but it was supposed to, I know. The mother was screaming at me now. I couldn't understand her words, but I didn't care as I lept on her and drained her dry.

Standing from the lifeless body of the woman, I looked over at the small boy, the only boy left, and the three sisters he had that were older than he was. They were so afraid. Afraid of me and the blood of their mother father and brother that drenched my chin. Afraid of what I had done.

So, why wasn't I? All I felt was the blood coursing through me and the sun rising and their hearts beating so fast… So fast…

Glancing back at where I'd come from, I couldn't let them go out there where nothingness and destruction awaited them, but I couldn't leave, either. Sighing, I tossed the three bodies outside of the room and slammed the door shut.

Moving a shelf in front of the door, I stepped back and looked it over. The small candle that the family had lit flickered as I sat down where the shelf had been. What had become of me? What was I before? Who am, or was I? I didn't know anymore. I highly doubted I would ever again… That knowledge settled in my gut oddly and words I knew drifted into my ears; "You will forget everything and you will start fresh…"

The voice that said it in my mind was a man's. Low, whispered… My heart quickened at the only memory I had ever had since waking up buried.

It didn't matter as I felt the sun break from the horizon. I was quickly unconscious…

When next I awoke, the children were huddled together and asleep. Tears stained their faces and they looked so worn out. If they were dreaming, I hoped it was of good things… Not me… Not their dead parents… But of beautiful dresses and their futures… Pastries and sweeties and cake… Of fluffy animals and lush meadows…

I couldn't help but sigh as I stood. Unsurprisingly, I was still… Full feeling? From earlier… Trying to be as quiet as possible, I moved the shelves back and crept out the door. Those children were still sleep and I was relieved.

When I shut the door behind me, I noticed that the sun had just set. Had I really slept all day? Was I sick? Or was it just something else to go with what I was.

Chalking it up to what I was, I let it go and tried to shake ff the odd feeling of being watched.


End file.
